


Day 332 - Nailed it

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [332]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Cluedo, Games, Humor, John is a Saint, M/M, Slash, There's a knife too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You are a sore loser, John.”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 332 - Nailed it

“You are a sore loser, John.”

“I’m really not. Your solution is just not possible.”

“And why is that?”

“Because it's not actually possible for the victim to have done it.”

“Why?”

“Mainly because the victim is dead and this is not a game about solving a suicide. But also because it says so in the rules.”

“Then the rules are wrong.”

John groaned and got up to walk up and down, something that usually helped when arguing with Sherlock. He held up the board to wave it through the air, when Sherlock grabbed the knife he had ‘kept’ from their last case and threw it through the air. It snatched the board out of John’s hand and nailed it to the wall next to the mirror.

John was impressed.

“I am impressed. I didn’t know you could throw knifes.”

“I can’t. I mean, I couldn’t. Clearly I can, otherwise the knife would be in you and not the board.”

“Are you saying that you have never thrown a knife before and you decided to try it with _me_ as a target?”

“Relax. You weren’t the target, the board was. And why are you upset? I didn’t miss.”

“Lucky for you. Otherwise you could have called Greg with the words ‘It was me, in the living room, with the stolen blade’.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt -courtesy of Verity Burns- was 'cluedo'. 
> 
> This one is for Verity, clever Verity, who always wins at Cluedo! :)


End file.
